Seeing you once more
by Fafnerluver922
Summary: It has been Three years since Kagura's death. And Sesshomaru still couldn't let it go...


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha series…But I want to. ^_^ **

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

_Dreaming_

_

* * *

_

**Seeing you again**

"_Are you leaving?" He asked._

"…_Yeah, it's enough" Kagura croaked._

_Sesshomaru looked at the dying Kagura emotionlessly…But, inside. Inside he is in deep turmoil. He is torn to see his lady dying in front of him. He just stood there, feeling useles__s. Tenseiga couldn't save her…HE couldn't save her._

_She looked at him and slowly smiled. (At least I got to see you…One last time)_

_She tilted her head back and slowly disintegrated with the wind. Her ponytail which she always wore unraveled her long ebony locks. She closed her ruby eyes, and disappeared from his sight._

_He looked up at the sky, closed his eyes, and focused on the scent of her remains. He opened his eyes and noticed a feather dancing in the wind. He opened his palm and waited for the feather to land. When it landed, he quickly closed his palm and smelled it. It was _

_the only memoir he had of her, the feather that adorned her hair. The scent may be feint, but, it was hers. He looked up and sighed…_

"_Kagura…"_

_

* * *

_

"Lord Sesshomaru –sama?" Jaken's voice croaked. "Lord Sesshomaru –sama, wake up we have to get moving" He hollered.

Sesshomaru ignored his calls and continued to sleep.

"LORD SESSHOMARU –SAMA" Jaken boomed.

Sesshomaru instantly woke up and unsheathed his Bakusaiga in front of Jaken. He positioned his sword under the yokai's chin and growled.

"S-Sesshomaru –sama" Jaken trembled. "I'm very sorry to bother you but –"

"Silence" Sesshomaru barked. He positioned his Bakusaiga away from Jaken's neck and punched him to the ground.

Jaken instantly got up and begged for his forgiveness. "Lord Sesshomaru –sama, please forgive me I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm –"When Jaken raised his head no one was there. "Lord Sesshomaru –sama where did you go..?" He silently cried.

It has been three years since Naraku has been killed. Three years since Rin has left the party, and it has been three years since the death of his beloved. Sesshomaru couldn't get it out of his system that she had died. He kept wondering why Tenseiga couldn't save her, why HE couldn't save her. Was he that weak?

"Lord Sesshomaru –sama, where are we heading?" Jaken asked.

"We're going to visit Rin for a little while…I have something to give her" Sesshomaru answered.

(Hmmm, ever since Rin left Lord Sesshomaru –sama would visit her monthly bearing her gifts and trinkets...) Jaken thought. "Lord Sesshomaru –sama suddenly became kind after –"

"JAKEN" Sesshomaru growled.

"Y-yes Lord Sesshomaru –sama?" Jaken shrieked.

"Didn't I tell you to be silent?" He reminded.

Jaken instantly knelt down and begged for forgiveness. "I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru –sama, I promise I'll shut my mouth until we reach her. I –"but when he raised his head Sesshomaru disappeared again. Jaken grabbed his staff and ran in a random direction. "LORD SESSHOMARU –SAMA WAIT FOR ME!" He screamed.

* * *

When Sesshomaru entered Kaede's village he was warmly greeted by Rin.

"Ah, it's Sesshomaru –sama" She exclaimed. "She stopped playing with her friends and ran towards him.

"Rin, have you been a good girl?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin smiled and nodded. "Uh – huh"

"Here, I have something for you" Sesshomaru dug his hand into his sleeve and reveled a mirror.

Rin grabbed her new present and was overjoyed. "Wow, it's so pretty, thank you Sesshomaru –sama"

"RIIIIN GET BACK HERE, IT'S YOUR TURN" A playmate of hers hollered.

"Coming" She answered. "Sesshomaru –sama…I have to go" She silently said.

"I understand Rin…"

Rin waved goodbye and ran towards her friends. Sesshomaru wouldn't express it, bur he felt happy that he left her with her own kind. If she didn't leave the group, she would have felt lonely…Just like him. He turned around and flew to the heavens. He would look back from time to time, and until he knew that she was okay, he didn't speed up.

* * *

He had been flying for sometime in the heavens. His silver hair stretching to its full length as it was being swayed by the wind. This feeling was so nostalgic, he then closed his eyes and imagined what his life would be like if she was still alive…

* * *

_(It's quiet…) She thought. (So...Is this how it__ will all __end…All alone? Was this the freedom that I sought?)_

_Sesshomaru sped faster, the scent of Kagura's blood got stronger. His heart started to race, cold sweat dripped from hi forehead. He was frightened._

"_Kagura, don't you die… Wait until I get there" He growled under his nose._

_When the clouds cleared his way he saw his lady kneeling on a bed of flowers. He has never seen her this way. Her ruby eyes that used to glare at him with annoyance turned to sorrow. Her lips that used to curse his name drooped with pain, and her delicate body spewed out shoki like there was no tomorrow._

_He quickly got down and landed in front of her._

_Kagura heard him and raised her head. "Sessho…maru? She uttered._

_Sesshomaru looked at and spat in disgust. "Who did this to you?" He asked._

"_Tch that was a stupid question" She snarled. She then changed her angry disposition to a calm smile. "I thought you would never come" She cried._

_Sesshomaru unsheathed his Tenseiga and searched for the yokais from the other world. (I could see them) He thought. "Kagura…Close your eyes" He instructed._

_Kagura followed him and closed her eyes.__Sesshomaru swung his sword and killed the yokais. And instead of her dying…She lived._

_

* * *

_

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and grunted. "If only I was there sooner"

"SOMEBODY HELP" A voice shrieked.

Sesshomaru looked up ahead and saw a village rampant in terror. Curious, he landed a few miles away from the village and watched. All of a sudden a yokai immerged from the ground and attacked the people. He aimlessly watched the people lose their

lives one by one by the hands of the yokai. He wondered why he kept watching this gruesome scene. Seeing these people die by a yokai's hand wasn't new to him, but, he stayed. His attention was suddenly caught when he heard someone scream.

"KEIKO!" A man cried.

"HACHI" She screamed back.

Keiko ran as fast as she could but couldn't outrun the yokai. The yokai grabbed the woman by her hair, dug his teeth through her neck and sucked out her blood.

"K-Keiko…RAAAH" Hachi searched his surrounding and grabbed whatever his hands can get a hold of. He grabbed the long stick and hurled it to the yokai's eye.

"TAKE THAT YOU BASTARD" He screamed.

The yokai howled in pain and ran towards Hachi. Hachi was frightened that the yokai was closing in on him. He knew that he was an average human, so going up against a yokai was suicide, but. When he looked at the lifeless Keiko on the ground he

didn't care. He clenched his fists and ran up to the yokai.

Upon seeing this, Sesshomaru was amazed by the human's commitment to his lady. This was something he thought he would never see.

"Why would a mere human go against a yokai?" He asked himself. "Humph, it's stupidity if you're doing this for something trivial as…" Sesshomaru quiets down and lets out a thin smile. (So…That's how it is?)

Hachi continued to fight the yokai with all his might, but he was no match for him.

"Stupid human, you think you can beat me?" The yokai mocked.

Hachi sat up and wiped his chin. "Shut up you prick! I'm not going to forgive you to what you've done to Keiko" He snarled.

"Prepare to die –"

"BAKUSAIGA" Sesshomaru roared. He sliced the yokai in half killing him in an instant. He flicked the yokai's blood off his blade and walked towards Keiko. He unsheathed his Tenseiga and searched for the demons from hell.

"H-hey what are you doing?" Hachi asked.

Sesshomaru spotted the demons and swung his sword across them. And in a quick flash Keiko opened her eyes and wondered where she was.

"H-Hachi?" She whispered.

Hachi gleamed with joy and scurried to his lady. He grabbed her from the ground and hugged her tightly.

"Keiko…Keiko I'm so glad that you're alive" He cried. "Thank you for –" but as he looked back Sesshomaru has disappeared.

* * *

It is now evening and the moon illuminated the earth. Usually the evening was the time for rest, but for Sesshomaru it meant something else.

Sesshomaru descended from the heavens and landed on familiar a territory. He landed on the same bed of white flowers where she died. He looked at the moon and dug his hand in his clothes. He took out her feather and sighed.

"Kagura…"

"Humph, so they were telling the truth" A womanly voice snarled.

Sesshomaru's concentration broke, but when he saw who the woman was he was in awe.

"I didn't know that you of all people would be visiting my grave every night" Kagura chuckled.

It was her, her ruby orbs, her ebony locks, and her supple cheeks. It was Kagura standing right in front of him. Sesshomaru wanted to hold her, but he knew that something was amiss.

"Shouldn't you be –?"

"Dead" She blurted. "I know, but I was curious. Some of the souls of the dead yokai told me that every night someone would come visit my grave…But I didn't know that this person would be you Sesshomaru" She joked.

Sesshomaru got closer to her, so close that their bodies almost touched. It was too close for comfort for Kagura that she took a small step back.

"H-hey, are you mad at me or something?" She questioned. "I didn't mean to –"

Sesshomaru gave her a stern look. This caused her to close her eyes ash she squinted to await the pain she thought she might feel, but instead. She felt something else. Sesshomaru slowly wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

Kagura's cheeks reddened and tried to push him away. "S-Sesshomaru, what are you doing" She trembled. "You can't do this I'm –"

"Silence…Please" He silently requested.

Kagura stopped bickering and turned silent. She let his warm arms cover her cold body, his steady breath tickle the back of her neck. For the first time in her life, she made herself vulnerable in front of a man.

Sesshomaru lets go of his hold and looked at his lady. He placed his soft palm on her supple cheek, but she looked away. She held his hand and placed it away from her face.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked.

Sesshomaru ignored her question. Kagura looked into his eyes and lets his hand caress her cheek. She wanted to speak, but Sesshomaru interrupted her.

"Sorry…" He whispered.

"Wh-what?"

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry that I couldn't save you that time…" He apologized.

"Tch, you shouldn't say that" She snorted. "It was my time to die. So don't beat yourself –"

"I could've done something." He blurted. "If I just came for you sooner… You wouldn't have…"

Kagura couldn't believe her ears. She never knew that Sesshomaru cared for her so much. She thought that, when she left this world she was worthless to everyone else. She didn't care if she died back then. But now, now she only realized that she left

someone in pain, because of her death.

"Y-you don't have to say sorry" She snorted. "I told that it was already my time…" She sighed.

"DON'T SAY THAT" He roared. "HOW CAN IT BE YOUR TIME TO GO IF SOMEONE COULD'VE SAVED YOU BACK THEN?" He pointed out.

"You didn't have to save me…I'm worthless, and besides…If I did live back then…No one was there for me…"

"You're an idiot" He whispered. "I was there"

Sesshomaru held her chin and kissed her cherry red lips. He then parted his lips form hers and looked into her eyes. When Kagura knew that Sesshomaru harbored the same feelings, she started to fade.

"Humph, it looks like my time is up" She grunted. She looked at his face once more and smiled. "I'm glad that I got to see you once again…"

Sesshomaru tried to get a hold of her body, but he couldn't. It always escapes his mind that she was dead. He couldn't accept it.

"It's okay Sesshomaru…You can let me be…" She sighed. "At least now I know…That I am still loved"

She held his cheek, kissed his lips, and disappeared with the wind. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and stared at the moon.

"Kagura…" He sighed.

* * *

**End of story.**

**

* * *

**

**To my dear readers,**

Hello I'm sorry if I only posted something now…It's hard to be in a graduating class. Anyway for those reading **Muse (my other fanfiction) **I would like to let you know that I'm going to continue writing it around March because I have a lot of tests lined up…Sorry for the inconvenience ~CIAO ^_^


End file.
